


c'mon and get your kicks

by saiditallbefore



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: But those lives belong to Harley and Dinah, F/F, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: So, here’s the thing: Harley didn’t mean to get involved in Dinah Lance’s business again.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	c'mon and get your kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



So, here’s the thing: Harley didn’t mean to get involved in Dinah Lance’s business again. Black Canary. Whatever she was calling herself these days.

That’s not the point. The point is, after that business with Ronan, they went their separate ways. Dinah had her new vigilante schtick, and Harley— well, she was pretty busy these days. She had an apprentice, and she was busy putting the fear of Harley Quinn into the Gotham underground. 

Most of the time.

So there she was, minding her own business, just standing in line at a hole-in-the-wall neighborhood restaurant that served the best tandoori chicken Harley had ever eaten. And who does she see but Dinah Lance herself.

“What are you doing here?” Dinah asked. She cocked one perfect eyebrow, but she sounded less annoyed than most people were when they asked Harley that question. ‘Course, that wasn’t saying much.

“A girl’s gotta eat,” Harley told her.

“They do make a good tikka masala,” Dinah offered.

“Nah,” Harley replied. “You gotta get the tandoori chicken.”

Dinah was about to say something else, but before she could speak again, she was interrupted by the sound of bullets. Normally, that’s not an unusual sound in Gotham. Goes right along with the sirens and the screaming. But these bullets were a little too close for Harley’s taste— and by the looks of it, for Dinah’s, too.

The restaurant was being robbed— and by amateurs, too, if Harley was any kind of judge. After all, why bother robbing a hole-in-the-wall unless you just didn’t know what you were doing?

Harley shared a look with Dinah, who grimaced but nodded. They seemed to be on the same page. 

Harley grinned. This was gonna be _fun_.

There were only five or so robbers— overkill for a place like this, but not enough to handle a couple gals like them. She and Dinah worked together smoothly: Dinah was pretty good at that hand-to-hand stuff, and Harley was no slouch herself. And when a chair got all busted up and Harley got to use the leg as a weapon? Well, let’s just say that no one wanted to get in her way.

Afterwards, when the goons were all busted up and kicked out, the owner gave Dinah and Harley their food on the house and the two of them wandered outside.

“It was good working with you again,” Harley said. She tried to sound bright, like she wasn’t disappointed that they were gonna be splitting up again. 

Dinah pressed her lips to Harley’s cheek. “We should do it again sometime.” 

Well. _That_ was unexpected. Harley pressed a finger to her cheek, where Dinah’s kiss seemed to sear her. Then she pulled on Dinah’s arm, reeling her back in, kissing her deeply and theatrically on the lips.

“Sounds like a date!” 


End file.
